


Batgirl; Moth By Moonlight

by GhostWriterx7



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), DC Comics, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Barbra Gordon - Freeform, Batgirl - Freeform, DC comics - Freeform, F/M, Humor, NSFW, Romance, Sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:07:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24047923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostWriterx7/pseuds/GhostWriterx7
Summary: Barbra Gordon, The Batgirl, has faced a wide variety of colorful costumed adversaries in her career. However in her latest adventure she encounters her oldest, and most humorous, foe; Killer Moth. Their history is playful, unique, and perhaps something more? What starts out as a sparring match between two masked opponents quickly becomes a rather embarrassing predicament that forces them together in a way more intimate than ever before. The both of them have a moment of mutual weakness to buried desires neither were aware of, which will redefine their morals and relationship forever. Can the unsuccessful career criminal be reformed? Has Batgirl let her repressed fantasies and stress cloud her judgement? After all, no one ever plans to have a one night stand on a empty roof, especially after fighting.
Relationships: Batgirl/Killer Moth
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Batgirl; Moth By Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Batgirl Barbra Gordon and Criminal Drury Walker "Killer Moth" get caught in a sticky situation, which leads to them having sex. Perhaps something more blossoms?

It was a warm summer evening in Gotham City. The heat always managed to rile up the worst in this town, and tonight was not exception. It was nights like this where The Batman himself would likely find one of the more colorful criminals indulging themselves, be they clown, bird, or puzzler. However, our focus is drawn to a different bat tonight, and her prey was an entirely different kind of “worst”.

The Batgirl, secretly Barbra Gordon, daughter of Commissioner James Gordon, was on her nightly patrol, and looking for an excuse to vent some frustration. She had been a vigilante for years, facing all manner of horror and mystery, but tonight Barbra’s mind was wandering, and questioning if things had been any easier since the first time she had donned her persona. Lying to her father still felt wrong, and currently she was having a minor dispute with her mentor, Bruce Wayne, The Batman himself. Babs needed a distraction, any distraction. Excitement, conflict, anything to focus her attention since the library and gym had failed her. Of course, she didn’t want to admit such things; Barbra knew how easily this life could consume you and didn’t want other distractions being the cause of her own demise. “Don’t go on patrol angry” she remarked in a mocking way, trying to imitate Batman. There was truth in those words, sure. But with a grapple gun and a mask, she just felt free. The evening would be complete if the masked madam could just find a random thug to play with. It was then that she got her wish, an old “friend” that had been a part of her career longer than she cared to admit.

Drury Walker, better known as “Killer Moth”, was one of Gotham’s most persistent masked criminals, just not one of the more respected. He seldom ever killed anyone, contrary what his name would imply, be it from personal code or lack of ability, no one was certain. Walker was like most of Gotham’s most wanted; he had a gimmick, colorful attire, and a desire to get frequent hospital visits curtesy of The Batman. What set Killer Moth apart from the rest was two main factors; bad luck, and realistic goals. Sure, he could concoct an elaborate scheme to kill hundreds of Gotham citizens or subdue any number of masked heroes all centered around an insect theme, but he wasn’t crazy. Of course, even that was often put in question given his desire to wear big, orange moth wings on his back; most weren’t even sure if they were even functional. No, Walker thought it best to keep his head down, to establish a business that was essentially being a mockery of Batman’s, and just make enough to earn a living. He was no fool, that was for sure. Moth was so inspired by his persona that he managed to create gadgets of his own design to rival that of The Bats. In another life, another universe, he may have done something honest with that education. But where was the fun in that? But as said before, Moth had a string of bad luck following his footsteps. He had made bail and was reassembling his criminal career after another failed caper. The last of his expenses had gone to his gear, rent, bribes, child support, and Chinese takeout. Walker had no cash for a large heist, or even to pay for hired assistance. He was on his own tonight. Killer Moth wasn’t desperate, his pride would never allow such a thought, but a part of him did wish things had gone differently. His plot for this evening; burglary at Gotham Jewelry. Not enough to brag about, but if all went well, enough to get back on his feet, and maybe a little left over for a night at the Iceberg Casino. Everything had gone well; security was lax, alarms were silenced, and Walker took only what he could carry. All he had to do was make the jump from the roof and deposit the goods in a safe location until he could fence them. The roof part was simple enough, his luck however reminded him why things were never this simple. “Dammit”.

Playfully sitting on the opposing building ledge above him, Batgirl waived at the determined crook in a teasing manner. “Hey~, Walker!” Batgirl smirked. “Are those for me?” Instinctively Moth reached for his signature cocoon gun, only to receive an instantaneous Batarang to the hand. “Aw c’mon, Moth. Can’t we chat a little bit first before I inevitably kick your multicolored butt, AGAIN?” replied the heroine. Walker was clearly not amused, or at least from what one could assume looking at that antenna adorned mask. Shaking his hand to regain some feeling back into it, Moth postured himself, and spoke in the most threatening way he could muster. “Look, Bat, I’m not really in the mood tonight. Can’t you go bother Magpie or Kite Man or something? I’m sure Batman has left you some scraps somewhere else.” Barbra, mildly irked by the comment, tried to keep her composure, and decided to pay him back later once this exchange had finished. “See you start off friendly calling me “Bat”, because we’ve done this dance a dozen times over. Now you go and ruin the moment. You want to just skip the banter and head right into me cuffing you for the GCPD to find?” Babs proceeded to perform an acrobatic flip to the rooftop below, now at eye level to her old foe “Because I fine with that too.” Drury tossed his earnings to the side. He knew this would be another uphill fight, but he didn’t care. If he had any plans on being taken seriously in this town, he needed to rack up some wins.

The masked opponents rushed one another. Killer Moth began the bout with a right hook, which Batgirl easily countered, and retaliated with a punch of her own which connected to his ribs. Ignoring the sting of her strike, Moth remained persistent. The blow paled in comparison to the knowledge that his enemy was clearly toying with him. As the dance continued, Barbra couldn’t help herself but to poke fun at the insect dressed criminal. “You know you’re getting better at this, I’ll admit.” This teasing would ultimately be a wakeup call to the heroine, as Walker clearly had had enough. “You’re right, I HAVE!” To her surprise, Moth managed to parry one of her strikes. In this moment of relaxation Drury had taken advantage of her lowered guard and had done the unexpected; he clocked Batgirl right across the jaw. Both were stunned by this, neither certain how to react as the battle abruptly came to a halt. To the outside viewer the next few seconds looked rather comical as the pair each went through about 3 different emotions, and what ultimately led an accident that neither would soon forget. While Walker went from shock, happiness, to fear, Barbra went from confusion, admiration, to anger after discovering one of her teeth had been chipped. “Um…. point for me?” Batgirl was done playing, and lunged at Killer Moth, throwing another Batarang at the bug. It was at this moment that Moth instinctively drew his weapon, the cocoon gun that he had failed to use at the beginning of this rooftop roughhousing, and successfully managed to pull the trigger. However, to the misfortune of both the Batarang had made contact with the pistol and set off a chain reaction that turned the cocoon gun into a cocoon grenade. An explosion of silk had erupted from between them, sending Drury backward to the ground while the forward momentum from Batgirl’s leap resulted in collapsing on top of him. In a rather comical display, the two were enveloped in a rather compromising position, blanketed by a netting of Moth’s patented reinforced silk. Batgirl was glued intimately close to Killer Moth, almost straddling him, both close enough to hear the other’s heartbeat. Neither could have predicted this turn of events, nor could either have foreseen what was coming. 

“No, not that way. Pull the other way.” “I’m trying!” “Don’t yell at me. It was your stupid gun that did this!” “I’m not yelling, I’m just frustrated. And for the record, you threw the damn boomerang that made it malfunction.” “AFTER YOU CHIPPED MY DAMN TOOTH, DRURY!” “Oh, I’m sorry, were we not just fighting? Did I miss a memo? Also, you’re yelling now, and not helping.” About 20 minutes had past since their caped conflict had ended, and neither had made any progress in freeing themselves from their silken restraints. Futile struggling had only tired them out and forced one another to pause so they could internally plan on how to escape. Batgirl was talking to herself quietly under her breath, a mix of problem solving with the occasional curse at herself and her old foe. Killer Moth remained quiet, his mind racing. A culmination of _This is my most embarrassing capture yet_ and _Thank god this mask is keeping her hair out of my face._ A few moments had passed with neither willing to talk to the other. It was then both had the mutual realization that in order to get out of this, they would need to work together. Not so they could get back at fighting one another but driven by the horrible possibility that the GCPD or worse Batman would find them like this. “Okay, truce? This one time?” “…. Fine.” “You have anything to get rid of this gunk? It’s your weird gun.” “Well there IS a dissolving agent on my belt here, but I can’t reach it.” “Alright, fine. I’ll try and get it” With the only hand that had any sort of capable movement, Batgirl began slowly working and feeling her way along Killer Moth’s torso, the sticky substance making process slow and tedious. “This crap isn’t usually this strong, did you change it?” “Yes. It’s a compound devised of 2 parts…wait. Why the hell am I telling YOU? You’re my archnemesis.” Batgirl stopped and had a brief chuckle to herself. “Don’t flatter yourself, MOTH. I mean sure you were my first bad guy, we fought over a dozen times after that, and…” the revelation finally hit Barbra “…. dammit, you’re my archnemesis too.” It was then Drury was laughing, his deep voice almost like a comical cartoon villain. “Oh, don’t flatter yourself, Bug Boy. You win out of seniority.” “It’s not that, really.” “Then what is it?” “I just realized this is the longest, real conversation we’ve had.” Batgirl couldn’t help herself but smile at the thought. He was right. For the majority of their odd relationship, it felt as though both of them were playing a part. This was the first time in recent memory they acted like real people. She then resumed searching for Moth’s canister of silk dissolvent. As she slowly made her way around with only touch to guide her, unable to see his tools, it was then Barbra decided now might be the best and only opportunity to talk to him. “So, I got to ask, why do you do this?” “Do what?” “The moth costume, the petty burglary, the “I’m going to rip off Batman and protect idiots for cash” thing, why?” Moth was shocked at her interest. For years he had thought Batgirl had written him off as a nutjob, or another masked man in a sea of ridiculous antagonists. “Aren’t you kind of ripping off Batman?” “True, but I never put orange wings on my back. The question? You’re not a dumb man, Drury. I just wanted to know why a guy who can build these kinds of gadgets decides to be a hired gun who ultimately gets his ass kicked.” “I guess it’s because I wanted to be somebody.” “Dressing like a butterfly, that’s being somebody?” “In a town with clowns and scarecrows? No, it’s not just a costume, it’s branding. When all you know is doing odd jobs for guys like Cobblepot and Sionis, you kind of get stuck in those habits. It’s not like there are other career options with a record like mine.” “And you became Killer Moth as a way of promoting yourself?” “Well that, and it’s kind of fun. I’m sure you can relate.” In a weird sort of way, she could. Odd how close they had become that night. In a literal and embarrassing sense, she prayed Batman would not happen to find them in, but still. Yet she was not going to divulge her entire life story onto Killer Moth either. After all, he was still a convicted criminal. “While we’re talking, sorry about the ah…tooth thing.” Babs gave Drury a quick flash of her smile “What, this? I’ve had way worse. You’re right though, you are getting better at fighting.” Little by little her moveable hand crept along his waist, looking for the key to their freedom. “Ha, I guess I hav-….” Killer Moth suddenly went quiet. His head remained still. It was hard to tell what with the mask and Barbra’s perspective, but it seemed like Killer Moth became frozen the minute her hand found something. “Oh, hey I think I got it! So, do I just bust it open or-….” “That’s not the canister.” Moth sheepishly stammered out from under his mask. Batgirl became somewhat unsettled, mimicking the nervous demeanor of the man beneath her. She couldn’t see what it was she was holding, nor could she tell what it was by touch given her glove. The only reason why she didn’t let go was the thought of Drury being dumb enough to have an active grenade with him. “Is this going to explode? You have to fill me in here, Drury. Because my grip isn’t going to keep a bomb inactive for longer than…” “I-It’s not a bomb! But you might want to l-let go.” “Just say what the hell it is, Moth!” Ironically, Moth didn’t have to say anything, and somehow Batgirl could guess what his expression was under that mask. To her horror and embarrassment, she realized what she was holding on to. Barbra’s face turned bright red, and with what little wiggle room she had, she frantically let go of Walker’s “caterpillar”. “ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW, MOTH?!?” “I DIDN’T DO ANYTHING! YOU DID! Look, the canister is right next to the-….” “I’M NOT DIGGING AROUND YOUR SHORTS AGAIN, YOU PERVERT!” For a good while Batgirl flailed and yelled at Killer Moth, with him below, trying to calm her down. This wasn’t exactly an ideal situation for either of them. To Moth’s horror and against his own will, the worst thing was happening from the accident and constant movement. Batgirl stopped, her teeth were gritting while she spoke “Drury…..you’re poking me….”

An awkward silence had befallen them. What little of Batgirl’s face peeking from behind her mask was bright red, either from embarrassment or anger, Killer Moth couldn’t tell. The silence was worse than any curse or punch (which was thankfully impossible given their silky bonds) his caped adversary could possibly do. Drury Walker was unable to bear it any longer, and felt compelled to ease the tension, somehow. The “tension” below the waist certainly wasn’t going to calm down anytime soon. “Okay to be fair, I can’t exactly control what m-“, “Shut it.” “I mean really, with the rubbing trying to get free, and you grabbing-“ “SHUT. IT. WALKER.” Barbra interjected at his every defensive reply. It wasn’t helping. It’s bad enough trying to reach for the nearest batarang in such a compromising position, now she had to deal with Killer Moth’s ramblings while she was trying to think about a solution, and not about the “third party” now rubbing against her….sensitive areas. “…..You’re not going to report this as sexual assault are you?” Frustration had finally gotten the better of Batgirl “GAH!!!!” Barbra Gordon then began swaying up and down, left and right, desperately trying to reach for a tool, ANY TOOL, that would get them out of this. However, through her jostling to break free, and unexpected side effect began to occur. Batgirl had forgot just how “intimately close” they both were, and the friction started turning her anger into pleasure.

Batgirl was getting aroused.

With each motion, Babs became less and less subtle about her enjoyment. “Look, calm down, I think I can reach your belt. Just tell me what to grab so we can-“ “Shut up….” “Yeah I know, “I’m a perv”, you’re not exactly helping, lady. Now please just tell me which one of these pouches has a thing that can-“ “Just shutupshutupshutup….mmmnfh, or wait….don’t!” “Don’t what? I promise I’m not going to…..wait, WHAT!?” It finally hit Walker. “THE FUCK IS HAPPENING?!” Barbra was lost in her own little world. She never wanted to admit this, ever, but she always had a perverted curiosity with Killer Moth. It was mostly the voice, and his build, certainly wasn’t the costume. She couldn’t explain it, almost like a forbidden attraction. It was in that moment Barbra Gordon realized _Damn, this is what Bruce sees in Selina._ Killer Moth wasn’t sure what to make of the situation. Here he was, on top of a roof, in the dead of night, and Batgirl, THE BATGIRL, was on top of him, grinding on his dick. In times like these Walker would weigh his options like any dangerous situation; would he go along with it, and sort the implications afterwards? Or should he protest, and find a way to get the hell out of there with the stolen goods?

“….Ah, the hell with it.”

Drury began using a free hand to snake his way around her belt. He was teasing her, caressing every inch of her costume. Batgirl began to take notice, but she didn’t stop him. Lower and lower his hand went, methodically, almost surgically inspecting each nook and cranny. Batgirl leaned in beside Killer Moth’s mask, she whispered “And what do you think you’re doing, Killer?” Walker tried to put on his best authoritative voice, he could tell she liked the deeper tone. “You were the bad girl who started grinding on me. What would your boss say?” A tingle ran down Batgirl’s spine as he spoke. She was really getting caught in the moment. Part of her thought she would regret this later, but for now, she wanted this. Badly. Being a superhero, especially in Gotham? Stressful as you would think. This was a great stress reliever. The question was, how far were they both willing to go? “Mmm, you’re the bad guy. Isn’t that how it works?” “Not where I’m sitting, Badgirl.” “We should stop….” Killer Moth leaned in closer. “Do you?” After a moment of hesitation, Barbra decided to go all in. “Down and to the left, press and hold the button.” Drury responded. A audible *click* was heard, and there was no going back. Moth had just unclipped Batgirl’s utility belt. After some shifting around within their webbed blanket, and without protest from either, Killer Moth had inserted himself into Batgirl’s warm embrace. Rhythmic piston motions, heavy breathing, and a silken cocoon between them pulling them closer together with each thrust. Not exactly a romantic encounter made for tv, but neither where willing to object. “Had I ngh!, known we could be doing mnf!, this, I would have fought you more often, Moth!”. Drury had found grabbing both ends of her utility belt provided great leverage, each thrust going deeper into costumed crusader. “Maybe then I would have gotten away with a lot more, wouldn’t you say, Badgirl?” “I’m….not GASP”. Killer Moth had begun picking up the pace. Walker had realized this was the perfect payback after so many failed jobs. He may face prison time, and Batman would surely put him in a coma if he ever found out, but Drury didn’t care. Tonight was the night Killer Moth would win, just no the way he originally envisioned it. Moans were crying out into the moonlight, filtered only by distant sirens and gunfire. This was Gotham in its purest form; people taking what they want when the opportunity presented itself. Bouncing up and down on top of Killer Moth, his manhood creeping into every sensitive spot, Babs felt free for the first time in a long while. Her red hair whipped the air like bat wings with each thrust, a trickle of salvia escaped her mouth with each hot breath, all while bound in silver netting providing a bondage kink she didn’t even know she had. “Ooooh, Dadd-…Drury!” Killer Moth caught that. If it hadn’t been for his helmet, Barbra could have seen the huge grin across his face. “Oh I’m Daddy now?” “Mmn! No! Don’t. Get. Cocky!” “This is…MNFH! A one-time thing!” Batgirl’s demeanor was beginning to fade, as was her authority over Killer Moth. Drury felt in control. No, he WAS in control. For the first time in perhaps his entire criminal career. He wasn’t going to stop now. In one quick motion Walker had flipped Barbra on her back, leaving him on top, and in a better position to continue his “assault”. Gyrating his hips, hers rolling in response eager for more, her moans became yells, their heartbeats and breathing accelerating. In the most stern and deepest voice he could muster, Killer Moth began taunting his would-be nemesis “Say it.” Barbra broke from her trance and stared deep into his eyes, obscured by reflective lenses. She saw herself, what she had become in the heat of passion, staring back at her. “Wha?” she replied, in between her panting. “I want you to call me “Daddy”. “ Batgirl tried to regain composure, which was impossible given position and the her desires pounding her moist nethers. “Yeah right, don’t g-g-get ahead of yourself, Mothy”. A fake laugh and a weak taunt only motivated Drury to try harder. Without warning, Killer Moth stopped his assault, leaving Batgirl confused. “Tonight, I’m the one teasing you. So say it, admit you dig me, and call me Daddy, or else this ends here.” Batgirl was about to protest in anger, but no words could escape her mouth. She shuttered underneath him, her womanhood quivering. She was so close. “Aw c’mon, Moth. I was just-“ “Say it.”. Her carnal desires finally got the best of her, and with sheepish embarrassment she muttered what Drury had asked for. “Please….Daddy.” Killer Moth leaned in closer. “I’m sorry, what was that?” he bellowed into her ear, her skin reacting like electricity. “Please let me finish, Daddy!”. The excitement rushed through Walker’s blood, with intense vigor he gave Ms. Gordon what she wanted, what she desperately needed, and was showing no mercy. “A hero? You’re a dirty little pervert!” “YES DADDY! YES! YESYESYES!”. Faster and faster they went, neither were prepared to subside, and neither was going to hold out much longer. Drury realized he was at his peak, and his attitude began to regress “Oh wait a minute, is it cool if I-“, “YES DADDY!” “No for real, is it safe tonight or-“ “DRURY SHUT UP AND DO IT!”. In one final thrust and a aggressive grunt, both of them had met blissful release. Ironically during the pelvic assault, they had managed to burst open Killer Moth’s dissolving agent. A mist began to leak from the container, and the silken bonds that held them together began to fall apart. Their climax had humorously freed them. Both spent, Walker collapsed next to her, both of them breathing heavy, coated in beads of sweat, with the reality of the situation slowly returning to them. 

The revelation hit Barbra first. What started as panic quickly became a burst of laughter. Drury was still on the moon, taking in the fact that he just had spontaneous sex with a famous superhero. Batgirl stood up, and sheepishly fixed her pants and refastened her utility belt. She didn’t look at Killer Moth. “So do we get coffee or…” Before he could finish, Batgirl gave her answer. She gave Moth a right hook across his mask. Dazed and confused, Batgirl proceeded to handcuff him to a nearby pipe. “OH COME ON! At least let me fix my pants first! You couldn’t let me off this one time? Get paid?” Batgirl finally turned to him, she didn’t know what any of this meant or where to go from here. All she knew is that Killer Moth committed a crime, and had to answer for it. She resorted to her training and to The Mission so she didn’t’ have to think about the mixed emotions she was feeling at that time. “Look this……got weird tonight. I’ll admit, it was…nice. But you still tried to rob this place. Barbra kneeled down to his level, Drury wasn’t sure if she was going to punch him again. She then planted a kiss on his mask, leaving a lipstick mark on his forehead. “Count tonight as a win, Killer”. Batgirl then ran to the edge of the roof, pulled out her grapple gun, and disappeared into the night. Killer Moth sat there, unsure what any of this meant now between them, uncertain what he wanted or what he should do. But first things first; he needed to get out of these cuffs before the GCPD came to pick him up. The last thing he wanted was to explain to two cops why his pants were down with his privates on display. Not like they would ever believe him anyway. After about ten minutes fiddling with the lock with a pick from his toolbelt, and one teasing catcall from a teasing passerby Catwoman later , Walker was free. He fixed his costume, wiped the lipstick from his mask, and stood on the roof in isolation. Looking out at Gotham City, Killer Moth felt almost triumphant in that moment. His eye lingered down to the stolen goods, his mind pondering at the options. Drury’s thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of oncoming sirens and flashing lights. It was in that moment he decided to leave the jewelry, and dove off the roof for his escape. Silently he glided through the city on his orange wings, lost in thought. _I COULD become a superhero. Catwoman did it. Sort of. Could I put that on a resume? Might not pay as good. But I don’t exactly get paid now so-“_ Before he could finish that thought, a grapple gun had ensnared his ankle, yanking him violently to the Earth below. “SHIT!” Walker shouted, as his body hit the concrete. He looked up to see The Dark Knight himself standing above him. “Ow….okay for the record, I left the bag on the roof.” Batman grabbed Walker’s collar, effortlessly lifting the man up to his face with one arm like the villain weighed virtually nothing. “You’re going to Blackgate tonight, or the ER, your choice.” Killer Moth sighed and shrugged his shoulders. Batman dragged him to a waiting GCPD squad car that just arrived. Walker perked up and noticed Batgirl was standing there too, she flashed him a smile with her chipped tooth, and her hand made a “call me” motion while Batman wasn’t looking. Maybe, Drury thought, Batgirl could put in a good word with the parole board.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is a story that I may or may not expand upon later. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
